


[PODFIC] Impetus

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Gen, MIA - Freeform, Marine Corps, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Runners, no man left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione">Domenika Marzione</a>'s story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/513236">Impetus</a></p>
<p>An Atlantis marine has been turned into a runner. Sheppard and Lorne do what they can, but in the end, all they can do is wait and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Impetus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impetus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513236) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



A podfic of [Domenika Marzione](../users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)'s story [Impetus](513236)  


  
length: 42:00 minutes

[Download (right click and save) here](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kwng/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BDomenika%2BMarzione%2B-%2BImpetus.mp3)

Or listen here!  



End file.
